Goode Boarding School
by ilovepercyjackson24
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Luke, Travis, Connor, Katie ,Lou Ellen, Piper, and Jason attend Goode Boarding School. Thalia has mixed feelings for Luke, an annoying but 'cute' boy. Katie hates Travis, well that's what she says. Percy and Annabeth, and Piper and Jason are having a perfect relationship...so far. And has Connor finally met his match?
1. CHAPTER 1 Introductions

**THALIA'S P.O.V**

I woke up at 6.00am in the morning to the sound of my mum Hera yelling at me to wake up. "Wake up Thalia, or you're going to be late for school."

I groaned and buried my head under my pillow. I HATED being woken up early.

I felt the covers being pulled off me and moaned when my mum pulled apart the curtains, flooding the room with sunlight.

My Mum came and shook me "Hurry up and get ready, you have to go and pick up Annabeth, remember?" I sighed and climbed out of bed.

After I brushed my teeth and had a shower I got dressed into torn black jeans, with a death to Barbie t-shirt and a black hoodie

. My Mum stared distastefully at my choice of clothing but made no comment. I sat down on the dining table opposite my younger brother Jason Grace. He was wearing denim jeans and a simple blue shirt.

He looked up and smirked. "What?" I asked. "You're really going to wear that on your first day at school" he replied, I glowered at him and he wisely shut up.

I grabbed my suitcase and got up to leave. Jason was still eating his cereal. "Hurry up." "I'm going with my friends." I laughed "What friends?" He glared at me. "Okay, then see you at school."

My mum followed me to the front door. She pulled me into a hug. "Have a wonderful time at school, try not to get into trouble, and it'd be nice if you wore some different clothes for a change." She paused "Are you sure you want to go?" I sighed "Mom" "Sorry." she smiled "Have a good time" I smiled back.

I knocked on the door and it was opened by Annabeth's dad. "Hi Mr Chase, is Annabeth ready?" "Hello Thalia, just hold on for a sec, Annabeth, Thalia's here" yelled Mr Chase.

Seconds later Annabeth came running down the stairs. Her face lit up when she saw me. "Hi Thals, thanks for taking me to school" "No worries" I replied.

"Bye Dad" said Annabeth flinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Bye Annabeth, have a good time at school, keep safe. If there's any problems just contact me, Ok?"

Annabeth's step mom walked into the room followed by her two younger step brothers. "Annabeth, have a lovely time at school" said her step mom hugging her tightly.

"Bye Mum, I will, love you" "Love you too" replied Mr and Mrs Chase. "Have a good time too, ok Thalia?" said Annabeth's step mum. "Yeah, I will" I replied.

Annabeth climbed into the shot gun seat. Where's Jason?" she asked. "He went with his friends" I answered. Annabeth turned on the radio, 22 by Taylor Swift was playing. "I love this song" she said, turning up the volume.

As Annabeth and I walked in through the double doors we were almost knocked over by Jason's girlfriend and one of my best friends, Piper Mclean.

"Hi guys, I missed you so much" said Piper hugging us.

"Hey Thals, hey Annabeth" I looked over Pipers shoulder and saw another of my two best friends, Katie Gardner and Lou Ellen standing next to a row of lockers. I smiled "Hi guys."

Maybe with all my friends here this might not be such a bad school year after all.

**PIPER'S P.O.V**

After collecting our timetables and keys from the admissions desk we sat down at a bench to compare our classes.

Everyone had 4 classes together. Latin, English, Greek, and P.E. After that we went searching for our lockers.

Turns out all our lockers were near each other.

After a long and boring assembly welcoming all the new students the bell rang signalling first block. Lou Ellen had Science, Annabeth had architecture, Katie had horticulture, Thalia had aerodynamics, and I had chemistry.

"Bye Guys, see you at lunch" I waved goodbye and hurried to class. I didn't want to be late on my first day.

My eyes were fixed on the map in front of me. I turned a corner and banged into someone. The impact sent my books flying across the floor. I got up and rubbed my head. "Ow" I groaned.

"Piper?" I looked up to see a guy with cropped blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes standing over me. "Jason" I beamed.

I tackled him into a hug. "Missed you too" he said hugging me back. I laughed. "Which class do you have, I've got chemistry" I said making a face. Jason smiled "Same" I grinned.

I had a feeling this was going to turn out to be a good year.

**THALIA'S P.O.V**

I got to class early and sat down at the back next to a boy with jet black hair, and sea green eyes. He was doodling pictures of waves in one of his textbooks.

"Hey Kelp head." He turned around and smiled when he saw me. "Hey Pinecone face" I rolled my eyes. "Where's Annabeth" he asked.

I smacked him on the head. "Do you ever stop thinking about her?" "Hey, she is my girlfriend you know" I sighed "She's in architecture." He grinned, "Obviously."

"Hey Perce" I looked up to see a guy with sandy blonde hair , blue eyes , standing next to Percy's desk.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt my face heat up. "Oh hey Luke, I didn't know you were in this class too." Said Percy. "I just got my schedule a few minutes ago" answered Luke.

He turned to look at me. "Hey Goth girl, you mind moving." My mouth opened in shock. Beside me Percy snickered. I slapped him on the arm, and then turned to face Luke, who was smirking.

"Maybe you should try getting to class earlier Blondie" I hissed.

That wiped the smirk off his face. Just then the teacher walked in, and Luke reluctantly sat down in the desk in front of me.

The teacher had a chubby face, a red nose, and curly hair so black it looked purple. He wore a tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt, and Khaki shorts.

He yawned "Hello to all you worthless brats, my name is Dionysus but you my call me Sir, and I will be your teacher for the year. Now get out your textbooks and read."

Dionysus then sat down behind his desk and started drinking a can of Diet Coke and reading a wine magazine.

Luke leaned back against my desk. "Do you mind?" I hissed. "No" he answered calmly.

I shoved his chair forward, but he just leaned back again. "Stop it." "What you gonna do about it…Goth girl" I scraped back my desk and Luke slammed to the ground.

He groaned and Percy started laughing. Dionysus looked up from his book and sighed irritably. "Mr Castellan stop disrupting me." "Sorry sir" mumbled Luke.

He turned and glowered at me. I smirked "What you gonna do about it Blondie."


	2. CHAPTER 2 Room mates

KATIE'S P.O.V

I stormed over to a table near the back of the cafeteria where Thalia, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, and Jason were sitting.

I slammed my tray onto the table, earning a few stares from people sitting close to us.

"Katie, calm down" said Lou Ellen, who was a few steps behind me.

I turned and glared at her. "DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU SAW WHOT THOSE INSOLENT, ANNOYING IDIOTS DID" I screamed.

"Katie" Lou Ellen sighed. "I agree that what they did was…stupid…and dumb. But you're kind of over reacting

." I glowered at Lou Ellen. "Umm…what are you guys talking about?" asked Percy.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Lou Ellen cut me off. "The Stolls pranked her again" Annabeth sighed "What did they do this time?"

Lou Ellen looked towards me. I rolled my eyes "Might as well tell them"

"Travis and Connor glued all the pages in her book together and wrote paper kills trees on every piece of paper she owns.

"Percy and Jason were laughing."YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY" I shrieked.

For some reason this made them laugh even harder.

Thalia, Piper, Annabeth, and Lou Ellen were scowling at the boys.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" I asked. Percy snickered, "Now I know why the Stolls enjoy pranking you so much, you're reactions are priceless."

I heard someone laugh from behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with none other than Travis Stoll.

He was standing over me, a sly smirk across his face, and his curly brown hair falling across his eyes. Damn him for being so tall.

I gave him my most menacing glare, but he didn't even flinch.

"C'mon Katie-Kat, loosen up a bit." I gritted my teeth "Don't call me that"

"Okay, Kit-Kat."

"MY NAME IS NOT KATIE-KAT, KIT-KAT, K.G, KITTY KAT, KAT, KATTY, KATES OR, KITTY. MY NAME IS KATIE, KATIE GARDNER. GOT IT. Travis smirked. "Got it, babe"

I screamed, "GOD I'M SO SICK OF YOU STOLL" and dumped my tray of food onto his head.

Travis glared at me." "You do _not _want to start a food fight with me Gardner." I laughed, "Why, because you know you're gonna' lose."

"Fine" said Travis. "Have it your way." I gasped in shock as fries, and pizza slid down my face.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, TRAVIS" I shrieked. I grabbed Connors tray and slammed it in his face. "Hey" said Connor. "I was going to eat that you know?"

Travis shot me a venomous look. "YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT GARDNER!"

"How does it feel to be in my shoes for once Stoll" I spat out.

Travis slung me across his back and walked out of the cafeteria. "TRAVIS, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME, LET ME GO NOW" I squealed, banging my fists on his back.

Travis chuckled, "Whatever you say Katie-Kat." Then he dropped me into the pool.

ANNABETH'S P.O.V

Here I was, waiting in a long queue at the admissions desk for the second time today. Thalia was behind me.

"So who are you hoping to get as a roomie?" she asked "Someone I know" I replied.

"Next?" said the receptionist. I shuffled forward 2 more steps. "What about you?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Someone who isn't annoying, is quiet, helps me with my homework, is a close friend, is a girl, and someone I have known for a long time."

"Next" I heard the receptionist say. "Name please?" she asked.

"Annabeth Chase." The receptionists' fingers flipped swiftly through the giant stack of papers piled on top of her desk. She pulled one out.

"Here you go have a Goode day" she said smiling kindly. "Thank you" I replied. I pulled out the slip of paper from the envelope.

_ROOM NUMBER: 80_

_ROOM MATE: PERSEUS JACKSON_

I gasped, and smiled. I couldn't believe it, my roomie was Percy.

Thalia walked over to me. "Who's your roomie?"I asked. She sighed.

"I still need to open my envelope." "Well hurry up" I said impatiently.

She ripped open her envelope, and screamed. "WHAT"

"What happened, who is it?" I asked.

She just stood there, her mouth open in shock. I snatched the paper out of her hands.

_ROOM NUMBER: 81_

_ROOM MATE: LUKE CASTELLAN_

Uh oh. Thalia had told me about 'the incident' with Luke. I chuckled weakly. "Well, at least we're neighbours, right?"

Thalia turned and glared at me. "Come on Thals, he's not that bad…"

I was cut short by a squeal. Piper came bounding towards us. She was jumping up and down in excitement. "Guess who I got as my roomie?" "Jason" Thalia and I replied in unison.

Lou Ellen walked towards us, a huge smile plastered to her face.

"Let me guess, your room mate is Connor" Lou Ellen blushed, "Why would you think that?"

Thalia scoffed, "Please have you seen yourself." Lou Ellen blushed a deeper shade of red. "What's that supposed to…?" Lou Ellen was interrupted by a scream.

"Noooo" wailed Katie. "What's up with her" asked Piper, confused.

"Katie, what happened, are you ok" asked Lou Ellen.

Katie looked close to tears. "No nothing's okay, my life is officially ruined"

"Katie, what happened?"Asked Piper sympathetically.

She threw a piece of paper towards us. "Have a look yourself."

Lou Ellen picked it up and rolled her eyes. "Really, Katie, and you call Travis immature."

I grabbed the piece of paper from Lou Ellen and read it out loud.

_ROOM NUMBER: 78_

_ROOM MATE: TRAVIS STOLL_

PERCY'S P.O.V

I grinned, I couldn't believe my luck. I'd gotten Annabeth as my roommate.

I had a feeling that this year was going to turn out better than I had first thought.

I looked towards Luke. "Who's your roomie?" He tore open his envelope, and yelled "WHAT, NO WAY, THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Out of all the people in the school, I get Goth girl as my roommate" he moaned.

Thalia stomped over to Luke. "What did you just call me Blondie?"

Thalia hissed. Luke rolled his eyes and sighed. "I called you Goth girl, what are you gonna' do, beat me up?"

Thalia kicked Luke in the stomach. He kneeled over in pain.

Then she slammed him into the ground. "You want to' say that again Blondie?"

"No' croaked Luke. Thalia smiled and walked away.

Unfortunately for Luke, none of us had much sympathy for him.

" Tough guy Luke just got beaten up by a girl." Jeered Travis.

"You have no reputation left, man" added Connor.

I pitied Luke. With siblings like his, who needed enemies?

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW. **


	3. CHAPTER 3 Get together

CONNOR'S P.O.V

"Dibs on left side." Lou Ellen and I yelled at the same time.

I narrowed my eyes as did Lou Ellen.

"Well too bad for you 'cause I'm claiming left side." I said. "No you're not" Lou Ellen yelled, "Because I am."

"No you're not." "Yes I am." "No." "Yes." "NO!" "YES!"

I jumped onto the bed on the left side. "No you're not" I said calmly.

Lou Ellen jumped into the space beside me and tried pulling me off. "Connor, get off my bed." She said.

"No Lou, your bed is over there." I said, pointing to the bed opposite mine.

"Connor" groaned Lou Ellen. I smirked. "Yes." "Get off the bed."

I leaned towards her. "Why don't you make me?"

Lou Ellen pinned me to the bed and straddled my chest. "Get off Connor."

Right at that moment my brother walked in. "Hey Connor do you wanna' go…" He trailed off when he saw us. "Ummm, sorry I'll come later.

" Lou Ellen somehow pushed herself and me off the bed. "NO!" she yelled.

Travis raised an eyebrow. "I mean… this isn't what it looks like." She stuttered

. Travis looked at me and smirked, "Right." He said, and walked out.

Lou Ellen turned around and glared at me. "What?" I asked.

LUKE'S P.O.V

I woke up at 8 o' clock on Saturday morning, to the ringing off my cell phone.

"Turn that bloody thing off." I heard someone groan.

I turned around to see Thalia sleeping in the bed on the other side of the room.

"If you have a problem, then go away" I said. I picked up my phone, still half asleep. "Hello?"

"Hi Luke" I heard Annabeth reply. "Can I help you?" I growled.

Annabeth was like a sister to me, but that didn't mean I wasn't annoyed at her for waking me up so early.

I heard Annabeth laugh, "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

I sighed. "So anyway, I called because I was wondering if you wanted to join the rest of us for a get together." Said Annabeth.

"Right now?" I moaned. Annabeth laughed again, "No, at about 10 o'clock, see you then."

I was about to hang up but Annabeth cut in. "oh and Luke, one more favour?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

"Could you please also wake up Thalia? thanks." before I could reply Annabeth hung up.

"Great" I muttered. I sighed and walked over to Thalia's bed. "GET UP" I yelled.

Thalia groaned and pulled the covers over her head. I roughly shook her. "Sleeping Beauty, rise and shine."

"Leave me alone Blondie." She hissed.

"I'm going to count to three, you better be up by then or I'll make you." I warned. "1…2…3"

Thalia threw a pillow at my head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I grumbled.

I climbed into her bed and wrapped my arms around her. She screamed, and jumped like she'd been electrocuted.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM." she shrieked. I shrugged. "I warned you." I replied coolly.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then froze. "What?" I asked. Her face went red, and her eyes widened.

I looked down and realised all I was wearing were my boxers. I smirked. "Liking' the view." I teased.

She immediately closed her mouth, but her face turned redder.

I laughed. She glared at me. "Shut it Castellan."

LOU ELLEN'S P.O.V

Everyone was crowded around a small table in the MacDonald's restaurant.

Katie was glaring daggers at Travis. Typical.

Piper and Jason were kissing passionately while Connor was fake-gagging behind their backs.

Annabeth and Percy were talking in hushed voices, and Thalia was obviously avoiding Luke's gaze. I frowned, what was that all about.

"YOU ARE SO IMMATURE STOLL." Katie screamed. Travis sighed. "You've already told me that a million times, kitty-Kat" he mocked.

Katie lunged at Travis and started punching him. "Ow." Yelled Travis. "Get her off me."

Jason and Piper pulled Katie away, still screaming and flailing her arms wildly in the air.

"Katie" pleaded Annabeth. "Why don't you tell Travis to stop being such an idiot, not that he can help it." huffed Katie.

"Hey" protested Travis. Annabeth shot him a warning look, and he reluctantly shut up.

"So…' began Annabeth. "Who wants to go shopping?" All the boys groaned. "Do we have to?" whined Jason.

"NO WAY!" objected Travis. "Nobody asked you to come" said Katie bitterly.

Travis glared at her, and was about to make a remark, but Piper cut in.

"The boys don't have to come. Besides I need a dress to wear to the party tomorrow night."

"So it's settled." I said. "The girls will go shopping, and the boys can do… Whatever."

The first shop we visited was called magnifique' dress designs. As soon as we stepped inside the store an attendant came rushing over to us.

"Can I help you?" she asked, flashing a smile.

"Hi" said Annabeth. "We were looking for some dresses that would be suitable to wear to a party."

"Well, you're in luck. We have plenty of dresses that we could show you." Replied the attendant ushering us inside.

After visiting 14 different dress shops, everyone had selected a dress. **(TO SEE THE DRESSES GO TO MY PAGE)**

Annabeth had picked a strapless grey dress with ruffles and a short embellished trim, and a black belt around the waist.

Piper had a Sequin Embellished Short Empire Purple Prom Dress.

Katie had chosen a green emerald Jovani dress, with jewels circling the waist.

Thalia had selected, after a lot of fuss, a satin strapless short black and blue cocktail dress, and last of all me.

I had gotten a short party dress, with a sequined bodice and silk ruffles overlapping at the bottom with a ribbon at the waist, and spaghetti straps.

We walked back to the Wild Bean cafe' where we'd agreed to meet.

The boys were sitting on some leather couches at the back of the cafe'.

Jason and Percy had amused looks on their faces as they watched Luke, Travis, and Connor try to steal a wallet out of some poor woman's purse.

Katie and Thalia gasped and stormed over to Luke, Connor, and Travis.

"What do you think you're doing?" "We leave you alone for a few minutes, and this is what you get up to. "Yelled Thalia and Katie at the same time.

"A few minutes?" said Percy, raising an eyebrow.

Annabeth blushed slightly. "Well, the trip went longer than initially planned." She said.

"So what'd you buy?" asked Jason.

"Oh, just stuff." Said Piper, waving her hand dismissively.

"You guys want to come back to our room?" asked Percy.

"Yes please." Moaned Luke. "I'm sooo tired, from all this walking around."

**SO THIS IS MY THIRD CHAPTER. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, TO TELL ME HOW YOU THINK IT IS. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, SO IT'D BE GREAT IF YOU COULD GIVE ME A FEW TIPS. THANKS A LOT. ALSO, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I'M THINKING OF DOING A TRUTH OR DARE GAME. ANY IDEAS? THANKS**


	4. CHAPTER 4 Truth or dare

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT, REALLY APPRECIATE IT :D**

**hahasofunnylolol**

**ishippercabeth**

**hungergirl13**

**The wise bird**

* * *

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V**

"TRAVIS THAT IS NOT FUNNY." I screamed.

Thalia raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Are you chickening out?"

I glared at her. "Fine. I'll do the dare." Percy gulped. "You could just take off your socks, couldn't you?"

I whipped around and glowered at him. "I am NOT going to chicken out."

Before he could protest, I had already dialled my Mum's number. I turned on the speaker, as I heard my Mums voice.

"Hello?" "Hi mum, it's me Annabeth." "Hi Annabeth, are you okay? Why did you phone?"

I gulped. "Um, I just wanted to tell you that um, me and Percy are…" I hesitated. "Percy, and I have decided to get married tomorrow, and I just thought you'd want to know."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" I heard Athena screech. "I AM NOT LETTING YOU GET MARRIED TO THAT BRAINLESS, IDIOTIC…" I cut the phone.

Everyone was rolling around on the floor laughing, except for Percy who sat glumly on the couch.

"Hey, Perce." Said Jason still laughing. "Better start planning your funeral."

Percy glared at him and dumped a vase full of water onto Jason's head. Jason gasped and went into the bathroom to dry off.

"I am so gonna get you back for that Travis." Growled Percy. "Truth or dare Katie?" I asked.

"Dare… wait no, I meant truth." Cough cough "Chicken" cough cough. "Shut it Stoll." "You said dare first." I pointed out with a smug smile on my face.

"Annabeth." Katie pleaded. "Don't worry." I said. "I'll go easy." "Fine." Katie huffed.

I leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Katie's mouth dropped open.

She turned around and looked at Travis in disgust. Travis narrowed his eyes. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Katie grimaced and dragged Travis into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

**KATIE'S P.O.V.**

I slammed the door shut and pulled a surprised looking Travis into the bathroom. "Uh Katie…" Travis began.

I closed my eyes as our lips touched; feeling sparks of electricity flow through my body. I could feel him smiling against my mouth, and for some reason that made me smile too.

Travis deepened the kiss and if he hadn't been holding me I was certain I would've collapsed.

He kissed my jaw, and trailed down my neck, making me shiver.

My hands slid around Travis' neck then tangled themselves in his hair.

Travis pulled me closer towards him. The door opened and Travis and I jumped apart, as Connor walked in. He was smirking. "Time's up Katie."

I nodded breathlessly. Five minutes sure passed quickly. I could feel Travis watching me, but I turned around and almost ran out of the bathroom. _What the hell just happened?_

**THALIA'S P.O.V**

"Lou Ellen, truth or dare?" asked Katie. "Truth." Katie sat, staring into space. "Katie…" Interrupted Lou Ellen.

"Sorry, if you could go out with one person in this room who would it be?" Lou Ellen frowned, as if thinking, before taking of her shirt revealing a purple bra underneath.

All the guys stared at her open-mouthed. I snorted. "Boys."

Percy and Jason looked away sheepishly while Annabeth and Piper glared at them.

Travis was watching Katie thoughtfully. Okay that was weird. Connor was still staring at Lou Ellen and Luke was glaring at me.

I glared back. "What?" He smirked. God, how could someone look so infuriatingly cute and super annoying at the same time. He shook his head and laughed. Jerk.

"Thalia truth or dare?" I rolled my eyes. "Dare." Lou Ellen smiled. Uh oh. What was she going to say?

"I dare you to sit in Luke's lap for the rest of the game." Replied Lou Ellen innocently. My mouth _literally _dropped open." "WHAT?" shouted Luke.

Connor jumped into the air excitedly. "Where have you been all my life?" everyone turned to look at him. He sat back down. "Thalia your dare." He said. "I know." I hissed.

I bit my lip thoughtfully It would be kind of gross to take my shirt or shorts off in front of my brother and cousin, and unfortunately I had no hat or socks on. Not even a hair-band. Crap.

I gave Lou Ellen a glare that said '_you're so gonna' pay for this later'_, she just smirked. I took a deep breath and walked over to Luke.

He looked at me as if trying to figure out what I was going to do next. Travis and Connor, who were sitting on either side of Luke, shifted over. Idiots.

I gulped and plopped down onto Luke's lap. He grunted, "Did you have to sit down so hard." "Connor, truth or dare?" I asked, ignoring Luke.

"Dare." He replied confidently. Lou Ellen face-palmed. "Really Connor?" "I dare you to…" I leaned into Connor and whispered the dare into his ear. "What?" stuttered Connor.

"Come on Thalia," you can't do this." "You can always back out." I told Connor. He glowered at me. "Fine, I'll do it."

I felt Luke's lips touch my ear, my stomach flipped. "Bad move Grace." "I don't need you telling me what to do Blondie."

I hissed. I felt Luke shrug. Then he slid his arms around my waist. He chuckled when he felt me stiffen. Was he trying to make me uncomfortable? Because it was working.

No, I was not going to give him the pleasure of making me feel uncomfortable. I relaxed and leaned back against his chest. This time it was Luke's turn to stiffen.

Lou Ellen screamed. I whipped my head around and saw Lou Ellen soaking wet, with a guilty looking Connor standing beside her holding a bucket in his hands.

I laughed; Connor didn't back out of his dare after all. He winced as Lou Ellen glowered at him. "It was Thalia's dare." He blurted, pointing at me.

"Luke truth or dare?" Lou Ellen asked impatiently. "Don't say dare." I warned him.

"Dare." He replied. I turned around and punched him in the arm. "Idiot."

"You and Thalia, in there." Said Lou Ellen pointing towards the closet. "Lou, please" I pleaded.

Then I turned to face Luke. "Take off your shirt." I ordered. He raised an eyebrow. "Why." "Because you're not doing the dare." "Don't you want to do the dare?" he asked. "NO!" I yelled.

Probably one of the worst things I could've said. "Well, too bad." He said. He got up, and I did too, I didn't have much choice did I?"

"How long?" I asked Lou Ellen. She must have seen how desperate I looked because she sighed and said. "15 minutes."

15 minutes was a pretty long time but it was the best I was going to get.

I stepped into the crowded closet space. The door banged shut from outside, plunging us into darkness.

I heard Luke sigh irritably, and although I couldn't see I could sense him rolling his eyes. "So…" I said, trying to strike up a conversation. "What do we do now?" "I don't know?" replied Luke.

An awkward silence filled the air. I felt a clothes hanger digging into my back and instinctively stepped forward.

I tripped over a shoe lying on the ground of the wardrobe and fell heavily against something. I heard a groan. Or someone.

"Ow, do you mind getting off me. Gosh, how much do you weigh?" How dare he.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" I sneered; I could hear the sarcasm in my own voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled Luke. "That I'm not fat, you're just weak."

I yelped as Luke grabbed my wrists, flipped me around and shoved me back against the closet wall. "You sure about that?"

My skin was tingling from where he was holding me. "Last I checked, yes."

I used all my force to push him away, and then slammed him against the opposite wall, which wasn't really far. "Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked. I dropped my hands to my sides.

"You're impossible." "Really?" I felt him take a step towards me. We were so close our bodies were touching. My legs felt shaky. My breathing quickened.

"Yes." He was now so close I could smell him. His scent was comforting somehow, and irresistible. Without meaning to, Luke was making it very hard for me not to jump on him.

He curled his hand around the back of my neck. My stomach twisted into knots, and my breath hitched.

Then suddenly his lips were on mine. At first he kissed me softly, then more hungrily.

He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and my hands moved to the back of his neck. I lost track of time and place and enjoyed the increasingly heated kisses.

I leaned into Luke, the two of us stumbled backwards, until his back thudded into the closet wall, and I smashed against his chest.

He moved his hands into my hair. Suddenly the closet doors swung open, I squinted against the blinding light.

Gasping I jumped away from Luke. He looked confused. I opened my mouth to say something but he walked away, out of the room.

**PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR, AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I COULD DO NEXT. THANKS**


	5. CHAPTER 5 Trouble

**THALIA'S P.O.V.**

I opened the door to my room to find Luke lounging on his bed, with his I-pod.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Luke."

He held up a hand. "Luke, we need to talk. NOW." Luke looked up from his I-pod. "About what?"

I sighed impatiently. "About what happened the other day."

He turned back to his I-pod. "Nothing happened the other day." This was the answer I had been expecting, but the words still stung.

"Nothing?" I asked, maybe a bit too hopefully. "Nothing." Luke finalised.

Tears threatened to fall but I blinked them back.

Why did I care so much anyway? I gritted my teeth. If Luke didn't care, then neither did I.

**KATIE'S P.O.V.**

I shut my locker door. I turned around and came face-to-face with Travis Stoll. Travis looked concerned.

"Katie, have you been avoiding me?" he asked. I smiled. "Why wouldn't I? You always get me into trouble."

Travis grabbed my elbow, as I started to walk away. "That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it."

I looked back at Travis. His blue eyes staring at me worriedly.

His eyes were beautiful. In fact everything about him was perfect. His hair, his lips, his face, the curve of his cheekbones, "Katie." I snapped out of my day-dream.

"Why are you staring at me?" I swallowed hard. "Travis, what do you want?" Travis put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"I want answers, Katie. Because right now I'm very confused as to what's going on between us."

I wanted to scream and shout back at him, _I'm confused too, I don't know what's going on, I WANT ANSWERS TOO. _

But I didn't. Instead I took a shaky breath and looked down so Travis couldn't see the tears that threatened to fall.

"Fine. I'll give you answers. I'll meet you after school." Before Travis could disagree I spun around and walked away as fast as I could.

Wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

**LOU ELLEN'S P.O.V.**

I saw Connor standing next to a row of lockers, as if waiting for someone. "Hey Connor." I heard someone yell.

I looked down the hallway, my eyes resting on the voice's owner. The girl was tall and slim with frizzy red hair, freckled face, and green eyes.

She was wearing faded denim jeans and a large shirt with splatters of paint on it. She walked up to Connor and gave him a hug.

Who was she? Connor finally saw me and waved me over. I walked over to them all the time glaring at the girl.

"Hey Lou," said Connor. "This is Rachel; she's a really good friend of mine." Rachel giggled and slapped Connor playfully on the arm.

Rachel held out her hand. "Hi." I ignored her. "What's so funny?" I snapped. Connor looked at me strangely. "Inside joke. Lou, are you ok?"

I turned and glared at him. "Yes, why? Is there something wrong with me?" Connor shook his head. He was right though. Why was I acting so snappy?

Even if Rachel was Connor's girlfriend, what could I do about it? I mean, we weren't even that close.

Rachel smiled nervously. "I need to get to art class, it was nice meeting you." I shrugged. "I'd like to say the same but…"

Connor's mouth dropped open in shock. Rachel turned around and smiled at Connor. "I guess I'll see you later."

Then she kissed Connor on the cheek and walked away. I turned around to find Connor glaring at me. "What?" I yelled.

I was irritated but I didn't know why. Connor threw his hands in the air. "What's gotten into you?" "What do you mean what's gotten into me?"

"Your attitude?" I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean my attitude?" Connor sighed exasperatedly.

He took hold of my hands and stared at me. "Look Lou I'm sorry." I sharply pulled my hands out of his. Then shoved him against the wall.

"You know Stoll. I don't know what I saw in you before. But now I realise you're just like the rest. A player.

You think its okay to make a girl like you and then treat her like a piece of junk."

I pushed him back further. "You're an ass hole Stoll." Connor stared at me venomously, and pushed me away from him.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" I stared at his back, as he walked down the hallway.

I hate Connor Stoll. I hate Connor Stoll. I repeated this in my head.

But if I hated him so much, why did my heart feel like it was being torn apart.

**PIPER'S P.O.V.**

I stood outside the doorway waiting for Jason. After 10 minutes everybody had left. I double checked the text message Jason had sent me.

Yep, he was definitely in this class. Sighing I opened the door and walked in.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. Jason was sitting in a chair, and he was kissing a girl.

My books slammed to the ground. Jason pushed the girl away and gasped for breath. Then he noticed me, and his eyes widened.

"Piper, I can explain. This is not what it looks like." "Then what is this." I choked. "Jason, I never would've thought."

"No, Piper. Just let me explain." I shook my head. "There's nothing to explain Jason."

Jason started to walk towards me. "Pipes." "DON'T CALL ME THAT. STAY AWAY FROM ME." I cried, before running out of the room.

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

I slammed my locker door shut and slung my bag over my shoulder. "Hey."

I looked over my shoulder and found Octavian staring at me. I smiled nervously. "Hi, I'm sorry I need to go."

I tried to push around Octavian but he blocked my way. Then before I could do anything he pressed his lips to mine.

I tried to push him away but he was too strong. "Annabeth." I heard someone gasp.

I finally managed to push Octavian off me, only to see Percy standing in the hallway: a stunned expression on his face.

"Percy…" I began. Percy turned around and walked off. I started to follow him but he walked into the boys' bathroom. "Percy, please" I sobbed.

**I KNOW THE OCTAVIAN PART IS KIND OF WEIRD, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW ANY OTHER CHARACTER. PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS**


	6. CHAPTER 6 Mending a broken heart

**THANKS FOR FOLLOWING, FAVOURITING OR SENDING ME PM'S AND REVIEWS. REALLY APPRECIATE IT**

**RA (Guest)**

**RoswsandThorns11**

**Tangolikeoak**

**elzannerocks**

**fangirling bc of you**

**Bookworm5599**

**OMGIluvreading**

** .awesome**

**Frenchie1999**

**Aliyaahhhhhh**

**awesome (Guest)**

**I am Nobody (Guest)**

**anonymousnobody (Guest)**

**AnnieME (Guest) - **Thanks for the advice Annie. I'll try and make the story a bit better

**THALIA'S P.O.V.**

Luke slammed the door shut behind him. "Why are you acting like this?"

I turned around to face him. "Acting like what?" He narrowed his eyes. "Don't play games with me Grace. I'm serious

. I gritted my teeth. "So am I."

'You're pissed at me for kissing you aren't you?" I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Why would I be angry at you? You said it was nothing."

"It is nothing. Right Grace?" I looked up and saw Luke watching me intently. Waiting for my answer.

"Yes, it is." I heard my voice crack. Luke sighed. "Look, Thalia. It was a dare. Just a dare. Nothing else."

The words hit me like a slap in the face. Suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore. A huge sob escaped my mouth.

Luke looked up surprised. "Thalia, are you okay?" He really was an idiot. I sank to the floor, suddenly feeling vulnerable. I took a shaky breath.

"I'm fine." Luke walked over to me and bent down. I tried to hide my face, but it was no use. I felt like an idiot.

Crying in front of a boy, who probably didn't even care. Luke cupped my face in his hands. "Thalia." He said softly. I tried to push him away, but I felt weak.

Then he brought his face to mine and kissed me softly on the lips. I roughly shoved him away. Hurt flashed across his face.

"Thalia…" "Why are you doing this to me?" "Doing what?" he asked cluelessly. I face-palmed. "Luke, you're such an idiot."

He grinned lopsidedly. "Yeah, I am. And that's why you love me." I smacked him softly on the head. "You're a lost cause, Castellan."

"I am, without you." I made a face. "Can you get any more cheesier?" Luke threw his hands up in the air. "I'm trying, okay?"

I shook my head, and got up. "But seriously Thalia. I've been thinking…" "Oh, you have? Well keep practicing."

"Thalia…" Luke warned. I sighed "Go on." "Well…" Luke ran his hand nervously through his hair. I bit my lip. How could he look so cute without even trying?

"Doyouwanttogoout?" he mumbled. I gave him an _are you serious look. _"Sorry." He huffed. "Do you want to go out?"

I started at him suspiciously. "Why should I?" "Because you love me, and I'm also really hot, cute, smart…" "Don't forget modest." "Yeah that too."

I rolled my eyes. "I would but..." Luke faltered. "But?" "You have to promise we're going out for lunch. I've had enough of cafeteria food."

**KATIE'S P.O.V.**

I opened the door. Travis opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Travis I need to tell you something."

Travis looked at me expectantly. "I have a crush on someone." Travis paled, and stared at me shocked. "Oh."

"I really like him Travis. He has the most beautiful blue eyes, and he may not be perfect but he's the closest thing to it."

"That's…that's great Katie." Mumbled Travis clearly annoyed. He can be really annoying too, and really dumb. But that's part of why I love him.

Most of the time." I added as an afterthought. "Katie that's really cool."

"He's also a really good kisser…" I saw Travis' hands bunch up into fists. "Katie…" "And now I think about it, he also has the most gorgeous curly brown hair.

He's also really fit and…" "Katie, I really don't give a damn to who you like." Yelled Travis.

I looked at him and smiled. "Travis…" "No Katie, just don't. It's great that you like this guy, but I really don't care."

I wrapped my hands around Travis' neck and pressed my lips to his. He pulled away stunned. "Katie, I know that you find me extremely attractive. But what about this guy that you like?"

I shook my head. "First of all, extremely would be taking it too far, and secondly did I mention you can be really dumb and super annoying."

"Yeah, only a zillion times." I glared at him. Why did he have to be so dumb? His eyes lit up with recognition. "Wait…you were talking about…me? I'm… You have a crush on _me." _

Travis, do you ever have a terrible empty feeling, in your skull." I asked. He glared at me. Then he smiled.

"You know how you said that you love me partly because I can be dumb and annoying.

Would that mean that of I played more pranks on you you'd love me more? And if I…" "Don't push your luck Stoll."

**LOU ELLEN'S P.O.V.**

The more I thought about it the more I cursed myself. Connor was right, I was being a bitch.

I had no reason to go and act like I did to him or Rachel. I nodded to myself. First of all I was going to apologise to Connor, if he was in the room.

I got out my room keys, fumbling with the lock. Finally with a sharp click the door swung open.

Connor stared at me, caught off guard. He'd just come out of the shower. His hair was still wet, and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

He grunted and looked away, scanning the room as if searching for something.. "Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "So are you." He shrugged and sat down on his bed, giving up on his search.

After a few minutes he looked back at me. "What I don't get is why you were acting like that? I've never seen you like that before."

"You don't know me." I snapped. I mentally slapped myself. I was trying to apologise to him, not start another fight.

I waited for him to speak, but he started typing on his laptop, and acted like I wasn't even there. I took a deep breath. "Connor I'm sorry."

He looked up. "About what?" He was really not making this easy for me.

"For acting like that to you and your girlfriend. I don't know what…" Connor raised his eyebrows. "Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" I frowned.

"Rachel, your girlfriend." Connor stared at me for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. He clutched his stomach and fell to the ground.

"Connor?" He started gasping for air. "You thought…" he managed to say, before bursting out into laughter again. "He's finally lost it." I muttered.

A few minutes later, he was still laughing. By now I was getting impatient. "Connor, what's so funny?" I asked, shaking him by his shoulders.

"Connor." I whined. "Rachel isn't my girlfriend." He said, still laughing. "Oh." Suddenly, I felt really stupid.

Connor studied me curiously. "Is that why you got so angry? Because you thought Rachel was my girlfriend.

" Damn him for being so smart. "No." I squeaked. Connor grinned. "You have a crush on me."

**PIPER'S P.O.V.**

I sat down next to Katie, Lou Ellen, and Thalia, at the cafeteria table. Jason looked over and smiled, but I turned and looked the opposite way.

Still haven't forgiven him?" asked Thalia. "I don't really want to talk about this." "Come on Pipes, he's really been trying to make it up to you all day." It's true. He had.

He'd been sending me texts all day apologising, he'd left flowers and chocolates in my locker. He'd even tried to apologise publicly in the library only to be quietened by the librarian.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone say my name. I saw Jason standing at the front of the cafeteria with a mike, and guitar slung around his neck.

I groaned. "What's he doing now?" Jason cleared his throat. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend Piper. Please forgive me."

My eyes widened. "Thalia, tell him to stop." Thalia shook her head. "He's not going to listen to me."

Jason strummed the first few chords of the song before opening his mouth to sing

. "_It's the hardest thing to give away, and he last thing on your mind today. It always goes to those who don't deserve." _ I slumped down into my chair.

"_It's opposite of how you feel, when the pain is caused is just too real. It takes everything you have to say the word. Forgiveness." _That's it I was putting an end to this right now!

"_Forgiveness" _I marched up to Jason. "What do you think you're doing?" I hissed. By know everybody was staring at me and Jason. I cringed. "Jason!"

"_It flies in the face of all you pride; it moves away the mad inside. It's always angers own worst enemy." "_FINE! I forgive you, happy? Just stop singing for god's sake."

Jason stopped singing. "Piper I'm really sorry for hurting you. What you saw the other day isn't what you think happened."

"Oh really. What did happen?" "That girl kissed me against my own will. I don't even know who she is."

"Just forgive him already." Someone shouted from somewhere in the hall. I sighed. "Fine. I forgive you. I don't have much of a choice."

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

"Annabeth." Said Thalia. "You seriously need to tell Percy what's really going on."

I bit my lip. "I would, but I'm scared of what Percy might do." "Annabeth, you have no idea how much pain you're putting Percy through.

Now, if you don't tell him then I will." "No," I shouted. "I'll tell him."

**I READ MY LAST CHAPTER AGAIN, AND I REALISED IT IS WAY TOO CHEESY. SO I'VE TRIED TO MAKE THIS ONE A BIT LESS CHEESIER. PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
